Illness
by Cuppy
Summary: Complete Hermione is ill, and she has no one to turn to. She considers Harry, her boyfriend, but would it leak? The sequel is up! Recommend you read that first!
1. Can't tell you

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Just plot.  
  
A/N: The first part is flashback. And this is a change from my usual story. Harry/Hermione, not Draco/Hermione BUT Draco will soften.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the big chair, waiting for the news, she had been feeling lethargic and not well, so her parents got her checked out by a wizard doctor, they had somehow managed to find out she was a witch, and felt safer talking to someone that was like Hermione. He walked back in with some paper.  
  
"Hermione, you have a disease known as Polymyositis. It is a disease that attacks the muscles causing you to feel ill. You must not do any flying or strenuous exercise. I will prescribe some pills but it has not much of a cure. It is treatable, but not curable. It will go eventually, but who knows when?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Hermione cried. She had been seven then, and she was fifteen now. It had been going on for longer than half her life. But no one knew. No one, not a soul.  
  
No one understood her fear of flying that was only a lie, no one realised why she worked and not played, no one asked any questions and she sobbed silently. It would be nice if just someone could be talked to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
The sunlight shone on a young, brown haired girl's face as she sat under the tree. She said it was too hot to run around and that she didn't feel like it. Of course, the teacher wouldn't argue and just gave her stuff to write down. How the game worked, what you did, etc. etc. It seemed to be like Muggle handball, just modified. But Hermione just lay under the shade of the tree, not listening to the Slytherins laugh in scorn and the Gryffindors cheer with the thought of winning. She thought of what it would be like to play sport.  
  
True, most people would do anything to get out of playing sport, but when you haven't played for eight years you forget what it is to fly and run and catch and throw. It hurt, not really remembering, the pain gnawing at her stomach. It was strange how, having been at Hogwarts for five years no one really thought about it with her not doing sport. It was a change of excuse until Madam Hooch forgot, but Hermione could tell she never really forgot, she figured that Hermione was just a lazy sod that couldn't be bothered running. Her motto was, 'If you can't get off your butt and do something, people give up on you," and she had. Years and years ago she gave up, it was to frustrating fighting with someone of that age.  
  
So Hermione just sat thinking about her Transfiguration homework. She heard Madam Hooch send someone off and they sat next to her.  
  
"So, Granger, thought much?" Malfoy sneered. When Hermione didn't respond he tapped her shoulder, and she looked up, her eyes misty and set in flame.  
  
"Nice to see you too. Now I was thinking about the Potions homework and." Draco pottered on.  
  
Hermione paid no attention whatsoever and just thought about why she was stuck with him.  
  
"Hello? Earth to 'Mione! Earth to 'Mione!" he said, waving his hand in front of her face. She looked at him and stared, a mixture of shock and amazement.  
  
"What did I do?" he groaned.  
  
"You said 'Mione. My first name! You would never do that unless.you were up to something."Draco swore silently. He actually really liked her and knew that she would never be the same.  
  
"It was to get your attention," he replied sharply. Madam Hooch's whistle went and she sent off a red faced Ron and a purple Harry.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh, protect Miss Priss! Now, first the bonnet, then the rose," Draco said, sounding like an old granny with his voice so high. His voice had broken recently and it was hilarious when he talked. Hermione, Ron and Harry burst into laughter and Draco ran off to another tree. But Harry and Ron had barely sat down when the whistle went for the lesson. Ron ran off to get changed into his Quidditch gear but Harry had gotten the practice off because he had hurt his foot against Slytherin. Madam Pomfrey said it would be fine, just rest and no Quidditch. So he sat with Hermione, quietly waiting for her to think.  
  
He had gotten really close to her in the past year and they were practically boyfriend and girlfriend. They went everywhere together and crept off together with the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map.  
  
Hermione started sobbing and Harry looked at her. She was staring at a broomstick, crying. It was though it had hit her, but hadn't. Harry went and got it and brought it over.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, you sit, I'll steer!" he called. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He pulled her up and they jumped on. Harry pushed off hard, not caring about teachers because they all said he was fine to ride whenever he wanted. He started flying slowly, because Hermione had never been on a broom before and was shrieking in either terror or amazement. He didn't try anything to fancy but when Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and put her neck in the crook of his shoulder he knew she was enjoying it. He landed down on the ground and put the broom back where he got it. Hobbling back to Hermione he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a piggyback with a squawking parakeet on his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Harry raced up to the common room grabbed his Invisibility cloak and the map. He traced where they would go, and, throwing the cloak around Hermione, they set off. He went to a Gargoyle that had an entrance that no one knew about, even Fred and George. He tapped the combination and slid inside, Hermione bumping him. He took the cloak off and sealed the entrance. Leaning over, he picked Hermione up and put her on his chest.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Mmm?" she replied softly.  
  
"Do you like this?" he asked teasingly, kissing her neck. She giggled and turned around. She kissed him on the lips and he gave her a warm hug.  
  
"I got another. Why don't you do sport?" he murmured. Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Why do you want to know?" she inquired.  
  
"Because, I don't know, five years of no sport or flying seems.a bit much," he replied.  
  
"I just prefer work. You should know that!" she retorted.  
  
"No, there's something else. You never run, unless you're late for a class and even then you moan and groan that it was too much exercise. So I'll ask you again. Why don't you do sport?" Hermione jumped up and ran out. Harry was shocked and followed quickly, chasing her to an abandoned dead end classroom.  
  
Realising she was trapped she reeled around and met Harry. Fear shone in her eyes like he had never seen before, her arms trembling.  
  
"Hey! I only asked why you didn't do sport!" he whispered.  
  
"It's.it's.it's.it's too hard to explain," she replied shortly before running off. Harry turned around, a confused look on his face. What had he said?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
A/N: I can highly vouch that everything with polymyositis is true because I have it! I have had it since Hermione has had it and I can tell you that it is pretty devastating.  
  
Cuppy! 


	2. Telling Harry

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Just plot.  
  
A/N: Again, first part is a flashback. For a few people that may ask, let me clarify what polymyositis is. It basically is a disease that attacks the muscles and makes you feel quite tired. Sometimes it will stay with you your whole life, I know someone that does, but others it will either burn out when you enter puberty (Eeek!) or just go. As it said in the first flashback, it is treatable so that you can do sport, but not really curable. I can vouch that it is pretty horrible when people find out, and most of my friends abandoned me.  
  
Only true friends can accept you for what you are, not what you try to be, I've learnt that. I just hope that anyone out there that reads this and has something similar or exactly that can understand how sorry I feel for you, because I know it's rotten and you can be in denial for a long time. Although I must admit, when I was found with it, then only about one in four people actually had it in the world, so I doubt that one of the other people that has it will be on FanFiction (but who knows?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
For the next few months, Hermione told teachers and principals, who in turn seemed tell students, and they all seemed to reject her. It was a hard life, brainy but with no friends.  
  
She never did sport. The young girl couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts, in a place where disasters weren't treated as 'suspicious'. She would be with people like her, witches and wizards. She couldn't fly or do sport, sure, but she could find people that accepted her for who she was. She couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ran all the way up to the common room, up to her dormitory and collapsed onto her bed. She broke down, crying and yelling. Someone opened the door and closed it softly, Hermione just buried her head in her pillow and cried.  
  
"'Mione?" Lavender asked softly. She rubbed Hermione's back that was laying and shaking slightly on the bed. Hermione calmed down a little, well, enough to roll over and look at Hermione. Tears had streamed down her face, creating tiny rivers on her face. The tears had carved her face, where the water had run glistened and Lavender's heart and face was filled with worry and love.  
  
"Hermione, what's the problem? You can tell me darling, it's ok! Is it Harry? Or Draco?" Lavender asked as quietly as her first question.  
  
"Ha.Ha.Harry a-a-asked w-why I d-d-didn't d-do s-s-sport."Hermione stammered. Lavender looked at her.  
  
"So you're crying because he asked you why you didn't do sport? What in Almighty is so bad about that?" she asked. Hermione calmed down before she spoke next.  
  
"Everyone asks, and I don't want anyone knowing the real reason," Hermione replied.  
  
"There's a real reason why you don't do sport? Other than just liking work more?" Lavender asked shocked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"What is it? It can't be.that bad can it? You aren't terminally ill, are you? Like cancer or something, right?" Lavender said scared.  
  
"I'm not terminally ill, but I am ill," Hermione murmured.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I think you need to tell Harry that," Lavender uttered. Hermione nodded and stood up stiffly. Her eyes were still red rimmed. She shuffled out the door and Lavender hoped she would be ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*Hermione walked down to the common room and didn't see Harry there. She glanced out the window and saw two people by the lake, one with orange hair and the other black. Hermione figured it was Harry so she began to wander down to the lake. While walking she wondered what she would say. How would she tell Harry that she had what she had? It was hard to figure out how he would take it. When she opened the doors she immediately spotted Harry and Ginny. But they had move to a more inconspicuous spot, behind a tree. Hermione walked slowly, questioning why they had moved.  
  
As she walked over, she saw Ginny give Harry a hug, and Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. Harry was her boyfriend, not Ginny's.  
  
When she got over to them, Ginny looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi 'Mione."she mumbled.  
  
"It's not what you think!" Harry swore.  
  
"What was I thinking then?"  
  
"That we were together?" Ginny offered softly. Hermione stared at her. She hadn't been thinking about that at all. She just thought that Harry needed someone to talk to, but it seemed logical.  
  
"Actually, I needed to talk to."Hermione began. Harry looked at Ginny and nodded. She rose and ran off to the castle. Harry pulled Hermione down into his lap.  
  
"What?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Well, it was about earlier. When you asked me why I didn't do sport," Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that! It doesn't matter!" Harry cried.  
  
"No, it does. After five years, well, eight years, you should know, I figure," Hermione countered. No, she can't be ill. She can't have cancer, she can't die! NO!  
  
"I'm ill, Harry," Hermione broke into his thoughts. No, no, no! Please don't say you're going to die!  
  
Please God, no!  
  
"Please don't say you're going to die, 'Mione. If that's the case, I'd prefer to not know," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Am I cruel or what?! Of course, you all know what it is, so it's not like a big shock. Obviously next chapter the truth is out. Hope you enjoyed it. If yes, click review. If no, click two reviews! 


	3. Ron freaks

Disclaimer: Plot mine. Characters aren't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I'm not going to die, Harry!" Hermione laughed. Harry looked at her. Was it possible?  
  
"I'm ill, Harry, yes. But I'm not going to die! That's why I don't do sport." Harry visibly relaxed.  
  
"You think I have a life threatening disease, don't you?" Harry nodded solemnly. Hermione laughed again.  
  
"Then, if it's not life threatening, what do you have?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"It's a disease of the muscles, polymyositis. It makes me unable to do sport or fly. That's why I don't run, and am so weak, because my muscles are whittled away. I was told that it is treatable, but not curable, it'll just burn itself out. But other than the fact I can't run or do many activities, I am perfectly normal!" Harry gaped, then pulled her into a hug that nearly suffocated her. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her like he never had, and probably never would, again. His tongue ran over her lips and they parted slightly, allowing him access to her mouth. His hands rested on her hips, and she crept in closer to his chest, feeling the racing heartbeat of him echoing her rising and falling of her chest. She wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
He ran his hands over her shoulders and sides, feeling her tremble. He came somewhat to his senses and broke away, with Hermione looking at him in shock, terror and amazement.  
  
"Where did that come from?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I was happy, and I suppose I just, lost myself," he replied simply. He got up, and together they walked back to the castle, Hermione getting another piggyback.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A week later, and everything was fine between Harry and Hermione. Ron still didn't know about her confession and Lavender was forever grinning like a Cheshire cat everytime she saw the pair together.  
  
Hermione had told her that she had admitted it, and Lavender was proud. She felt that she had done something, something to alter a path of a failing relationship. Nothing that came up, even double potions could stop them from laughing or giggling. Ron had noticed a change, but figured that they must have realised just how much they really loved each other.  
  
One day, when Harry was in his dorm, listening to music Ron walked in. Harry didn't hear him, and continued to hum the song. Ron sat on his bed and watched, as Harry just lay mindless. Ron didn't have a girlfriend, he saw something in Lavender, but he always blushed too much when asking her to dances that he could never splutter out asking her. As for Parvati and Padma, well, they weren't really his type. Ron lay down on his bed and listened to the tune that Harry was humming. Every now and then he would sing some lines and Ron was surprised to hear that he had a rather good voice. When he finished he opened his eyes and Ron watched as they widened when they saw him.  
  
"Nice singing," Ron commented. Harry switched off his Discman and blushed.  
  
"Why you here?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I need to ask you something," he replied. Harry nodded for him to go on.  
  
"Ok, two things. One, how can you ask someone to a dance or a date?" Harry stared back at Ron. He was asking him? Of all people!  
  
"Well, you go up to them and ask them. Hopefully they'll say yes," when he saw Ron looking back at him rather skeptically he added, "you ask, 'Can I go to blah blah with you?' and they say yes, hopefully." Ron looked back, but nodded.  
  
"Right, second. What's up with you and 'Mione?" Ron asked softly. Harry made friends with the floor, but Ron's penetrating eyes bore a hole in the top of his head until he was forced to raise it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry! I'm fifteen, going on sixteen too you know! I love Hermione, too! You can't tell me that she hasn't told you something other than, 'I love you'. You're on Cloud 9, and haven't been off it for a week or more! What is going on with you and her?" Ron yelled again.  
  
"I think you need to ask her, not me. She told me something and it brought us together closer. But she knew you would fret and carry on, so she didn't tell you. If you want to know what it is, go ask her. If she wants to tell you, fine! But I am not at liberty to tell you!" and with that, Harry stormed out of the room. He left Ron opening and closing his mouth, not a sound coming out. Harry ran, he didn't know where, but he ran. He ran the whole way down to the Quidditch pitch and, grabbing a broom, flew to the highest view point and sat. No one could reach him here, without a broom and some strength from climbing up millions of stairs.  
  
Sitting up there was relaxing. His hand raked itself through his hair, and the fear rose in his throat. What would happen if Ron never talked to him again? He jumped back on his broom again and swooped around the pitch. It wasn't as good as his Firebolt, but it did the job. The air rushed past his ears and he began to feel more at ease. A song came back to him, one that he thought seemed like it fitted to him and Hermione. He started humming the tune and belting out random lines.  
  
"Everything's changin',  
  
When I turn around,  
  
All out of my control, I'm a mobile,  
  
Everything's changin',  
  
Out of what I know,  
  
Everywhere I go, I'm a mobile."  
  
When he landed, he collapsed in a heap, curled in a ball and sobbing. He loved Hermione, what had he done to deserve her though? Some footsteps walked slowly across the grass.  
  
"How could you?" Ron hissed. Harry looked up. Ron looked normally quite calm, but his eyes flashed dangerously with fire.  
  
"How could I what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Keep a secret like that?" Ron seethed back.  
  
"Are you going to pout and carry on, or support Hermione? She's had it for eight years, and all you care about is me being a little protective?" Harry whispered. Ron looked at him.  
  
Suddenly he lunged forward, grabbing at Harry and grabbing a handful of hair. His wand went flying and Harry managed to grab Ron's. Ron balled his fist, but Harry was stronger. He knocked Ron to the ground, a spurt of blood coming out of his nose. The boy managed to hit Harry, making him fall to the ground and groan in pain of hurting his back. Harry was gone, and Ron knew it. He got up slowly and started kicking Harry in the sides, kicking with all he was worth.  
  
"RON! NO!" Hermione screamed, ripping out her wand.  
  
"Shut up, Hermione! Harry here just needs a bit of, discipline! You are not needed!" Ron yelled, kicking Harry in the head and making him moan.  
  
"RON! STOP, PLEASE!" Hermione hurled back.  
  
"SHUT.UP.HERM.IONE!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione commanded. Ron floated into mid-air, kicking and fighting. Harry was on the floor, limp. She performed the full body bind on Ron and let him drop to the ground, she didn't care if he got hurt.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled as an afterthought.  
  
"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione cried as she ran to her boyfriend's side.  
  
"Her.mi.one?" he murmured softly. She grabbed his head and kissed it. Tears began to trickle down her face, falling onto Harry's. He went limp in her hands.  
  
"No! No, no, no!" Hermione screamed. She got up to hit Ron with all she had.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," a voice said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I have one thing to say. I'M CRUEL, I'M CRUEL, I AM SO CRUEL! Ha! You'll all have to sweat out who that is that said that now! Suckers! Yeah, * clears throat *. Hope you review, next chapter coming soon.  
  
Oh, and that mini song that I used is 'Avril Lavinge' 'Mobile' 


	4. The pain

Disclaimer: None is mine, only plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I wouldn't do that," a voice said. Hermione spun around, faced by Draco's evil glare. Hermione shivered.  
  
She ran back to Harry, torn between kicking Ron, glaring at Draco or picking Harry up and taking him up to the hospital wing. Draco watched as these thoughts crossed her mind, and a plan formed.  
  
"Right, Hermione you take Ron, I'll take Harry," he commanded. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"You.you called me Hermione. And.and.used their names!" Hermione exclaimed, he knew her name?  
  
"I don't have time for chat. Harry is bulky, you couldn't take him, take Ron!" he yelled. She did as she was told, but picked up the boys' wands too. She levitated Ron and helped with Harry, gasping under his weight.  
  
Her body was on fire. She had run to Harry earlier and although it was only a short distance, she had run the whole way from the library, where Ron had confronted her about what was up. She told him, he took off swearing at Harry in such a way it would have made Mrs. Weasley's hair curl. Hermione had run, but after not fully running in eight years, she found it hard to keep up. But now she was paying the price, the ultimate price. She was doubled over in pain and was finding it hard to concentrate on levitating Ron and supporting Harry. She had to put Harry on a chair, and she collapsed on the ground, the pain sinking her to oblivion.  
  
"Granger! Granger! Far out! Granger! Don't do this to me! What's wrong? Granger!" Draco screamed.  
  
She might be a mudblood, but one was falling to the ground, one was unconscious and another had just collapsed, what was he meant to do? He sprinted up to the castle and to Dumbledore's gargoyle.  
  
"Pink fizzle!" he yelled. It swung and he couldn't get up the stairs fast enough.  
  
"Professor!" he called. "Professor!" The door swung open and Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Granger, Potter, Weasley. Not.good. Come.quick" he gasped. Dumbledore was running faster that Draco thought possible. He dashed outside and saw the trio scattered around the lake. He countered the curse on Ron and made Draco take him to the hospital wing. He looked at Harry and Hermione. He chose Hermione.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and levitated Potter. Draco was soon running back out and helped control Harry up to the hospital wing, making sure that he didn't hurt him, as much as he wanted to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, Ron was asleep, Harry was in a trance of bone fixing and trauma treatment and Hermione was hooked up to a drip, the needle piercing her skin. Draco was being treated for trauma and trying to explain what he knew with one of Snape's truth potions.  
  
"Well, I was sitting at the table next to Hermione. I saw Ron stride in and he asked Hermione something. She told him something very softly, so I don't know what it was. Weasley went running, swearing all sorts of things about Potter, killing him and hurting him, that kind of stuff. Granger took off after him, a bit slow and gasping, like it was something hard. But Weasley was faster and I saw him sprinting to the Quidditch pitch, where a dark haired person was flying on a broom. Granger was a long way behind and I took off after them, in case something happened. I don't know why. When I got there, Weasley was stupefied and body bound, Potter was on the floor, with blood everywhere and Granger was running over to Weasley. I told her not to, and she went back to Harry.  
  
I told her to take Weasley but she helped with Ron too. We had just gotten to that chair, where you found them, Professor, and Hermione collapsed. I don't know anything more that you don't sir," Draco said, his fingers combing his hair. Dumbledore nodded and dismisses Draco. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore questioningly.  
  
"Albus, what is going on?" she asked promptly.  
  
"Can't say, Minerva. Granger doesn't want people to know," he replied softly. He turned on his heal, leaving McGonagall to puzzle it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A week later and Harry was beginning to stir. Ron had realised that it wasn't Harry's fault and forgiven him. But Harry had been in a coma for much of the week. Hermione hadn't moved at all, she just lay perfectly still.  
  
"Her.mi.one?" Harry croaked.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Professor Dumbledore! Harry is waking up!" Ron yelled. The pair walked in together and stood silently by Harry's bed.  
  
"Her.mi.one?" Harry croaked again.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that Miss Granger collapsed a little over a week ago after your unfortunate incident with Mr. Weasley here. She has not been awake, but I am sure you know why she has not stirred," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to sit up when he saw Hermione lying in the bed next to him.  
  
"Poppy, can you bring Mr. Potter's bed up to Miss Granger's?" Dumbledore hollered. Madam Pomfrey jumped, Dumbledore had forgotten she was standing next to him, he was taller than she was. She moved Hermione's bed with a few grunts and pulled down the bar from Hermione's and Harry's and let it become one big bed. Harry put his arm out and touched Hermione's hair, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore excused Ron and Madam Pomfrey and stayed there, watching.  
  
"Harry?" he asked. Harry looked up, his eyes wet with tears.  
  
"I know that you and Hermione share a, bond, might I say, i.e. you and her being together. If you love her enough she will wake up. She is not well though, Harry, not well at all. I believe whilst trying to levitate Mr. Weasley back to the hospital wing she supported you. But before that she had run the whole way to the Quidditch pitch where Mr. Weasley was, kicking you. I would assume that with her running a long way and then supporting you would have made her feel very, very sore. I will leave you but I hope that you can do something. I must tell you that she has been in a severe coma for over a week so it may not work, but you can try, I'm sure," Dumbledore spoke kindly, his sparkling blue eyes dull and 'unsparkly'. Harry nodded and Dumbledore walked out, and turning around, smiled and walked out.  
  
Harry turned back to Hermione, and he started crying, tears poured down his face. He pulled Hermione into his chest, careful of her needle and crying onto her hair. He felt her chest rising and falling, and he began to cry even harder. His tears hit her hair and disappeared into her head. He tugged her up a bit and hugged her and locked lips with her. She breathed in, and Harry stroked at her back.  
  
"Ha.r.r.y." Hermione whispered very, very softly. Harry looked at her and saw her brown, oval eyes fluttering open, blinking rapidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Review! 


	5. Desperate measures and lost girlfriends

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Madam Pomfrey bustled in a little later she found that the pair were sleeping. She noticed that Hermione was a lot more relaxed. Her mouth twitched into a smile and she left the couple alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A week later, much to Ron's relief, Harry and Hermione were released. Harry still had bruising and Hermione was still weak, but the pair were well enough to go back to classes, to Hermione's happiness and to Harry's disappointment.  
  
Unfortunately though, their first class after about two or so weeks was Potions. It just had to be, but Hermione didn't care, any classes were fine.  
  
Already, they had received all the piles of homework to catch up on, sure, they had been given a couple of weeks, but it was still piles of homework. Harry was forever groaning but Hermione had already gotten rid of over half of it. Harry and Ron couldn't work out how someone that was so ill could just keep working. They were annoyed though, that Draco and her had gotten some assignments from classes to do together.  
  
But Hermione ignored his snide remarks and questions and just hung over her work. One time she brought earplugs, and they worked quite well except that they were uncomfortable. It was annoying that everywhere she went she heard all these rumours that 'she had collapsed' or that 'Draco had hit her' or that 'Ron had tried to kill her'.  
  
She was frustrated that no one knew the truth, except for those involved. Hermione wasn't going to tell anyone what really happened because then she would be looked on as 'different' and that had been exactly what had been happening in her old school and her 'Muggle friends'.  
  
Hermione didn't know what was worse. People thinking things that were untrue, working with Draco and knowing that she had collapsed in front of him or that friends knew what was actually wrong with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Less than a week later, Hermione had all her homework finished and was looking forward to an easy, work free holiday. Harry had not done any of the extra homework and had spent much of his time practising for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. For some scary reason, Hufflepuff had been managing to put some good teams together and were now becoming a bit of a threat.  
  
So that evening, Hermione decided to watch Harry at his practice. She felt really good that day and as Harry ran to the pitch because he was late, Hermione tried to keep up. She managed to do well and Harry flew her up to a tall turret. She sat in the chair and clapped when Harry did well. However, Hermione started to feel the pain from running begin to slide up and down her body.  
  
It got to the stage where Hermione couldn't even lift her hands to clap. Her head started rolling around and her vision got blurred. The pain seared through her legs and it felt like someone was putting white-hot knives into her back. Hermione tottered up and tried to lie down. She had barely sprawled out when she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Some time later, Harry finished up Quidditch practice and swooped up to where he had left her. She wasn't there, but Harry didn't mind really, she often walked down the small flight of stairs and went back to the castle.  
  
Walking in to the change rooms, he got back in his robes and hug up his broom and hurried off to the castle. Practice had gone well and he really wanted to share it with his girlfriend.  
  
But when he got to the common room, Ron was sitting there playing chess by himself.  
  
"Where's "Mione?" he asked, a little concerned. Ron gave him a puzzled expression.  
  
"Huh? I thought she was with you," he replied.  
  
"No. She left at some point during the practice. I thought she was up here perhaps," Harry suggested and Ron shook his head. Clip Clop Clip Clop. Harry and Ron looked up to see Lavender in her boots as she thudded down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Lavi!" Ron announced at the sight of her. Harry waved and Lavender looked at the confused pair.  
  
"Am I missing something?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Hermione wasn't in her room was she?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope. Thought she was with 'Arry!" she responded, glancing from one to the other. Harry turned on his heel, muttering something about going to the library. But again, when he found people he knew, no one knew where Hermione was.  
  
Harry began to fret. This wasn't like Hermione, to just.disappear. He began to pace in the library, mumbling incoherently until Pince threw him out. He swore at the witch that guarded the library and wandered off, deep in thought. He didn't even realise someone was following him until they spoke.  
  
"Lost your girlfriend?" Draco sneered. Harry jumped and looked at him.  
  
"What's it to you? You couldn't care less where Hermione was!" Harry retorted angrily.  
  
"Really? Oh, I have such high hopes at friendships too.oh well. So, have you lost your girlfriend or are you looking for your mistress?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oooh.Potter's getting threatening. He's telling me to shut up now.ooh I am so scared!" Draco sing-songed. Harry snatched out his wand and pointed it at his arch enemy.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Really, do break up this adolescent fight!" Flitwick squeaked. He charmed their wands and sent them in different directions.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick said, glaring after Malfoy.  
  
"Do you know, or have you seen, Hermione?" Flitwick looked up.  
  
"Misplaced the girlfriend already? Tut tut! I'll have to tell McGonagall. Uh, sorry, Harry. No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her since lunch. Sorry," he said, and turned, running off humming some jolly tune. Harry continued wandering and decided to go back to the pitch.  
  
If there was one place to start, the Quidditch pitch was probably it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Now, tell me, am I cruel? I hope I am * Heh, heh *. Hope everyone reviews and next chapter hopefully coming soon. In some ways, I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story. If anyone has anymore 'development' ideas, go right ahead and suggest! 


	6. The worry and the chair

Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
As Harry walked back along the grass he thought of all the places he needed to go and where he had been.  
  
Go to.Quidditch pitch, stairs, all turrets, corridors, hospital wing, etc. etc. Now, he had been to the library, common room, Hermione's room (through Lavender), a few corridors.even after this mental list he began to run out of ideas of where his love could be. He grabbed his broom and swept up along all the turrets, leaving the one he had put Hermione in until last.  
  
He swooped around the chairs and continued on, the worry that clenched his stomach growing stronger and stronger. He finally arrived at the final turret and, his stomach churning, put his feet down. He looked under all the chairs going from front to back and was just about to jump back on his broom and go when he saw a pile of black clothes.  
  
His heart pounding loudly, Harry rushed over and pulled back the robes that were covering Hermione's face. He knew before he had pulled back the cloth that it was her, and when he saw that she wasn't breathing much his eyes brimmed with tears. Touching her wrist, he desperately felt for a pulse. It was extremely soft and he could tell that it was dangerous.  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing, Harry was giving Hermione CPR, breathing, pumping, listening, breathing, pumping, listening, the process went over and over. He gradually saw Hermione's breathing regulate and found her pulse was stronger. He pulled her into his chest and hugged at her frail figure, knowing that he had probably found her just in time. His eyes, flowing with tears, started burning from crying so much and Hermione stirred slightly.  
  
Harry watched as her brown eyes opened a crack, just enough to see him. Her arms staggered slowly around his neck and Harry bent down to her. He kissed her like he had never before, even when he had found out what was really wrong with Hermione. His body thanking all his lucky stars. He loved his Hermione so much, and while kissing her, he realised she loved him more than anything. He didn't know about work, but he hoped he was worth more than that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A few days later, much to Madam Pomfrey's disapproval, Dumbledore discharged Hermione and asked both her and Harry to come up to his office. The couple was a little scared, it wasn't everyday you were asked up to the office of your headmaster after all, and they sat down opposite his desk.  
  
Fawkes was squawking and eating some sort of food. The rest of Dumbledore's office was an array of past Headmasters and Headmistresses muttering and whispering in their pictures. Silver instruments dotted the room, sending rays of light around the room.  
  
"Don't worry, children, you are not in trouble. But, I will say, that Hermione, your behaviour over the past fortnight has not been very rational and a touch erratic," Dumbledore said. Hermione looked at him and nodded slightly. She also blushed and fumbled for Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," she replied.  
  
"I don't need apologies, Hermione. But you should know that after eight years not to run, and you have done that twice. I don't mind if it makes you feel good but you know your limitations," he responded.  
  
"Yes, I understand Professor," Hermione said dutifully.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, Harry. I want you to understand Harry, that you must be fairly wary of where Hermione is at most times. Hermione, I want you to have Harry know where you are so that if you don't turn up then he knows something is wrong, give him your timetable. Understand?" the pair nodded and Dumbledore dismissed them. Hermione hand was still linked with Harry's and led him into an abandoned corridor, not used she read, for nearly fifty years. Hermione figured that no one would want to be here now.  
  
Harry cleaned some cobwebs away with his wand and sat down on a cobweb-free desk. Hermione walked over and sat on his lap, but eventually, after sliding off three times, Harry moved to a chair.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked softly. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"I need to tell you something," he said.  
  
"Harry, don't tell me you're sick!" she shrieked, laughing.  
  
"No. I'm not sick. I want to tell you that I.I." he stuttered a little. "I love you!" he gushed. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Harry. Thank you for being my boyfriend," she murmured.  
  
"Thank you too," he replied. Hermione took off her dark robes, revealing her grey, monotonous uniform. She pulled him close to him and Harry could feel that she needed a long, warm hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head to kiss down her neck and shoulders. Hermione shivered and pushed herself up a little. But this little bit created a little too much pressure and the chair toppled to the ground.  
  
Quick as a flash, Hermione braced Harry from hurting himself and when the chair hit, it splintered into tiny pieces. Hermione giggled lightly and Harry closed his eyes.  
  
Harry's arms were still trapped around her waist, and they started moving up and down her sides giving little massages along the way.  
  
Hermione kissed his forehead and down his nose until she locked with his lips. His lips fascinated her and she had to open her eyes to trace them with her tongue. It moved down his bottom lip and over the top and as they parted she wiped his teeth. She slid her hands through his soft, black hair and Harry pulled his mouth away to kiss at Hermione's neck again. He landed soft lips down one side of her neck and then the other and Hermione sat up slightly, straddling him.  
  
"Hermione?" he muttered.  
  
"Hmm?" she hummed.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what you were doing." he said, looking at her. Her eyes flicked over him and she thought of her response until Harry thought she didn't have one.  
  
"I just need some kisses and hugs at the moment," she replied.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry! I can give you that!" he intoned. Hermione giggled and Harry rolled on top of her, his arms still under her. This gave Hermione a chance to snake her hands around him and Harry managed to get his hands free. He clasped Hermione's hands in his and pressed his mouth along the pair of them.  
  
Hermione gasped at his softness and he pulled her up. She was sort of semi - lying, semi - sitting under him and Harry looked into her eyes.  
  
"Look, Hermione. I'm not going to propose now or anything. But I think that you are so beautiful that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love the way that your hair falls and your figure curves, but I suppose more than that, I just love you, for who you are. As I said, I'm not going to propose, but will you spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked. Hermione just looked at him, her mouth opening and closing.  
  
"You don't?" he murmured sadly.  
  
"No, Harry, I do! I do, but.it's just.a shock," she replied.  
  
"But you love me, don't you?" he demanded.  
  
"Harry, I love you more than anything in the world, honestly. I love you for your scar and for the way that you kiss me. But more than anything, your tender caresses and love are the most overwhelming thing I have to deal with. I'll spend the rest of my life with you. I will, and I'll never let go of you. We can have little Grangers' and Potters' running around and we can have a simple wedding. I'll do it, if you want. But, Harry, you promise me one thing?" she uttered.  
  
"Whatever darling! Whatever will make me get to keep you as a wife, as a loving mother, as a person I love. Whatever it is, I'll do it for you!" he said truthfully, almost like the song line.  
  
"Please.please don't have an affair!" she pleaded. Harry laughed and fused his lips with hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I am so sorry everyone. I wasn't really expecting to finish this now at six chapters. I think I'll have one last one, like what they tell people and stuff and a graduation kind of theme, so it'll probably warp some months or even years (Hermione is only sixteen approximately 6th year). Yeah, I will. Nothing happened much with Draco did it? Anyway, all hands up for a sequel? * Five hundred hands go up * Ok, I'll consider it. If I do do a sequel then it will probably be towards the very end of Harry/Hermione's life at Hogwarts and it might be rated higher than this because if they have baby Grangers' and Potters' then it needs not be said. Unless I bypass that.  
  
Uh.about the last bit with an affair. I don't actually have a boyfriend * eyes fill with tears and starts crying * but when I sort of get one * heh heh * then that would be my biggest worry that my husband/boyfriend has an affair. So I thought that seeing as that was sort of like a life story with the problems Hermione had then I thought I would include that (well, life story apart from the fact I don't have a guy).  
  
One last thing for anyone that wants an insight into my life. When I wrote that that Hermione collapsed whilst supporting Harry because the pain seared through her body, that can actually be true. I have collapsed a couple of times before, one really embarrassing time was in Art at my old school and I had to lay down on this fake fur shoe thing (like you wipe your shoes on when you go inside.). Uh! That was gross. Anyway, so you can collapse from it, mark my words. I didn't write about MRI's.oh well.  
  
Sorry. MRI's are what I have to see if there is any muscle sort of stuff in my legs 'cos that's the worst part. Anyway, I'll see how I go for writing these story sequels, ciao and ALL PEOPLE, PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!  
  
Sorry! Last thing, I promise! I suppose one last thing I want to write is why I wrote this story. I kinda feel like not many people really understand others, and like Harry did, he got over his shock and stayed with Hermione for support. Except for my parents, I don't really have that much support from others. I suppose that if anyone that reads this story and knows or meets someone with a similar condition they don't just reject them. Take this story to heart, because if you reject someone for what they don't have, i.e. athletic ability and you get something then chances are you'll get rejected by someone for something you don't have. In some ways, I suppose, I wanted to feel like there was an understanding between you readers and me, and that you can take to memory that not everyone is the same. Even Aboriginals' are people, and we all have feelings and thoughts that don't want to be shattered because we are ill. I have had to get on with my life after losing friends, it's not the end of the world really. Because, looking back, I realised they weren't really friends!  
  
Love everyone, love you, and most of all, respect!  
  
Cuppy!  
  
(P.S. I am not really a Christian or believer in God I just think that some people need to feel wanted wherever they are!) 


	7. Speeches

Disclaimer: The characters are some of J.K. Rowlings. I can finally, and happily say, that the plot is mine  
  
. A/N: This is some months and years ahead from the last chapter and I am pretty sure this will be the closer for this story. I also want to tell you that I have rethought and there will be probably one more chapter (the Graduation). This is just prepping for it. That didn't make much sense, did it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Granger?" McGonagall called half- way through Potions. The whole class made their head turn around and Snape scowled.  
  
"Is this necessary, Minerva?" Snape growled.  
  
"Yes, Severus. I must take Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall added as an afterthought. Snape frowned severely and dismissed Hermione and Harry, a little annoyed that his two favourite students that he deducted points from had both gone. He turned on Neville, screeching twenty - five points were gone because he stirred anti - clockwise instead of clockwise, not that it mattered.  
  
Harry and Hermione trotted after McGonagall throwing worried glances at each other every couple of steps. They got to the Hospital Wing and passed it and continued walking until they got to Dumbledore's gargoyle. McGonagall mumbled something and the Gargoyle swirled upwards, Harry and Hermione being taken with it. McGonagall told them to admit themselves.  
  
When they opened the door they were greeted by Dumbledore's silver goatee and Draco's slicked blonde hair. Harry took a step, saw Draco and stopped, Hermione ramming into his back.  
  
"Ahh.Harry and Hermione. Well, as you probably are aware being house captains, yes, Draco I know there were two from Gryffindor, keep your mouth shut, thank you. Anyway, you are required to make a speech, on behalf of the school and your grade. I have added the difficulty to you three very smart students to sing a song that you believe relates to you. I have picked some Muggle CD's and a CD player that I think Hermione you will need to show both Harry and Draco to use. There is a variety and you will sort of do a Karaoke. Might I just say to you three in particular, that all of you are exceptional students. Mr. Malfoy, Draco, as much as you have your ups and downs with students and your silly bickers with others and your harsh influence from your father, I believe you have a kind heart, one that knows in love, caring, helpfulness. I feel that you are an amazing person that is so much into your father you don't know the difference between good and bad, but I hope you will not turn to the dark side. You may go," Dumbledore finished, smiling. He stood up and Harry and Hermione stood up too. He shook Harry's hand and gave a stiff hug to Hermione. Swaggering out, Harry and Hermione sat back down and the door closed.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Well, that leaves me with the two most amazing students I have ever met and taught. What can I say about you two? First, Hermione I suppose. You are outstanding, academics and your life alike. Your relationship with Harry has flourished after the last few years. Apart from still struggling with sport, you have well and truly proven yourself with exams. I shouldn't say anything, Hermione but you scored the highest N.E.W.T.S. level in history. You are.you are.you are so smart that even I cannot match you. You will go far. Now, Harry. You are like a son, your parents were like a brother and sister to me, I knew them quite well, apart from popular belief. I hope we stay in touch, I'm sure we will. But Harry, remember what you have learned. I.I.I." Dumbledore stopped. His eyes filled with tears and they started overflowing and spilling down his face. Harry got up and walked over to Dumbledore. He gave him a hug and Hermione went over too. For about a minute the trio was just hugging each other, each of them with tears in their eyes. It was one of those rare moments that Dumbledore cried and Harry and Hermione saved it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione slowly began to teach Draco and Harry how to use a Discman. It was a slow, tiring and boring concept but she kept at it for their sakes. Hermione had already flicked through the CD names and titles and had decided on a song that was called 'Unwell' but the author wasn't there. It talked about someone who was unwell and impaired and Hermione knew that as much as it would be painful to sing about something like that so close to her heart that only a few people knew about she felt it was right.  
  
Hermione just started humming the tune one day in a corridor when Draco called out to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" he called. Hermione spun around and grimaced at Draco. He sighed deeply and pulled the Discman out of his pocket.  
  
"Uh.what does this button do?" he asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"It plays the song, Draco! I've told you that a gazillion times!" she cried. He blushed more and put it away.  
  
"So, what song are you doing?" he asked, falling into step with her to Transfiguration. Hermione looked at him, up and down and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What's it got to do with you?" she replied.  
  
"Oh, just.wondered, I suppose," he said, a little shocked at her outburst.  
  
"It's called 'Unwell' for your information," Hermione snapped, speeding up her step. Draco stopped and frowned. Why had she chosen that song? But before he could catch up and ask her, the bell rang and the pair sprinted off to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Some weeks later, Harry and Hermione were walking out into the gardens of Hogwarts and looking at their soon-to-be-left home. It was sad for Harry, but legally he was allowed to leave the Dursley's. Hermione had offered him a place at her place and he was thrilled. Her parents were just as keen to meet her boyfriend.  
  
Harry sat down on a chair and Hermione next to him, his head in his hands.  
  
"Honey, you crying?" Hermione asked concerned. Harry put his head up, but he wasn't crying.  
  
"No, just.I don't know. Thinking of all the times that we spent here, you know, Ron, you and me?" Harry responded quietly. Hermione cringed at Ron's name. He had still not accepted she was ill and had actually moved to Beauxbatons a year ago, Ginny had stayed, but Hermione thought there was a certain Veela that played a part in Ron's change.  
  
Harry bent inward and clasped Hermione's hand and brought it slowly to his lips. He planted soft touches over her knuckles and Hermione looked at him, smiling slightly.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione?" he asked softly.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering about two things."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"Will you go to the Grad ball with me?" Harry said. Hermione chuckled and Harry looked at her.  
  
"You even need to ask?" she replied jokingly. Harry smiled and went on.  
  
"The other thing is.well.erm.how do I say it?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
"Well, if you'll.if you'll.Hermione, will you marry me after we finish school?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yes! Of course! I.umph!" Hermione never finished. Harry kissed her lips, making her stop in shock and open her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck. He lifted her up and swung her lightly around and sat down on the ground. He fumbled with his cloak for a minute and produced a small box. Hermione gasped slightly as he opened it.  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
"How many affirmative responses do you want?" she shrieked. He slid the delicate ring on her finger and kissed her again. He gave her a hug and they continued their walk, kissing each other alternately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione wasn't sure people should know she was engaged or not. No one seemed to notice the newest addition to her fingers and Hermione was a tad hurt. But she didn't have time to worry about her love life with Harry, she was focused on getting everything for her speech ready and the Grad ball under control.  
  
The time flew by and before Hermione knew it she was the first speaker out of the three to give her speech on nearly the last day of school. Hermione faltered slightly at the beginning, after all, there were hundreds of eyes on her.  
  
"I can't believe I am just about through school!" she began. Ginny already had tears in her eyes and Padma and Parvati had silent tears running down their faces too.  
  
"I think I need to start somewhere, don't you? Well, I think I can safely say that there is an enormous amount of people that I have spent the last few years with. I can start with the fact that I still remember my first day here. As many people know, I'm a bit of a book freak and when I was walking in I recall I was saying to Susan Bones about the sky above us, how it isn't real but enchanted. As I've continued I've found relationships, teachers, new subjects, endless possibilities but I think most of all, a life. I think there are some hidden windows that you don't ever see of me.  
  
When I was about seven or eight, I was diagnosed with a disease called Polymyositis. Now gasp all you want, it isn't that bad. Polymyositis is a disease that attacks the muscle tissue. So for everyone in my sport class, that's why I don't do sport. Sorry, Hooch, I'm sure you should have known. But through having this disease, I've discovered who my real friends are. Up until two years ago, no one knew except Professor Dumbledore. Then Harry, my best friend in the entire world found out and then Ron, another red headed affair from the Weasley clan. Harry took the news well, but Ron freaked out. I suppose that there were other things, but last year Ron moved to Beauxbatons. In some ways, I still consider Ron a friend. Hanging out for so many years I think really was a blessing. But no offence Ginny, but I think that he lost control a little," Hermione paused.  
  
"That's my brother!" Ginny called out. A few laughs erupted and Hermione smiled.  
  
"When I was voted by you to represent us, that was the greatest honour of all. So I returned the trust by giving you a look at the side of my life you never see.  
  
Now, there is this Muggle person called Big Kev (A/N: Sorry for anyone who hates him, this'll be a hilarious speech now!). Now Big Kev has this motto of 'I'm excited!'. You see, I'm not only excited to finish school, but to have been chosen by you and serve you. I must warn you before I say this, I am not a lesbian or a bisexual person, but I love every single one of you, yes, even Slytherin's. Because, you see, all of you have influenced some part of this speech. My husband - to - be, Harry, yes everyone, we're engaged," Hermione had to wait as cheering and whooping became too much for anyone to hear her.  
  
"Harry is my soul mate, my lover and most definitely, my best friend in the world. Even with him five metres away, he feels right next to me. As much as I find Draco Malfoy frustrating to work with, and believe me, he's frustrating, I still feel like everyone has played a part and influenced me in all these years here. I've learnt to take no nonsense from anyone, that I can be bullied but adopt an I-don't-care attitude and the fact that he's teased and not been friendly to me or Harry and Ron is of really no consequence. I can't begin to name you all because I'd be going into people that left years ago but I'll name a few. Obviously Harry, Ron, Ginny, Padma and Parvati, Lavi or Lavender, Neville, Seamus, Justin, Draco, Susan, Big Kev, all the Professors, Hagrid and I suppose most of all, and most surprisingly, Professor Snape. Close your jaw, Harry, I can see your tonsils! Professor Snape, you are undoubtedly the most cruel, inefficient and strangest person I have ever known, and probably ever will. But it is this certain strictness that has obtained many the rights to feel they are trained, trained to be efficient, trained to be kind and caring. One thing that Professor Dumbledore asked all us speakers to do is to sing a song we could relate to. Well, I have chosen a Muggle song called 'Unwell'," a few cheers and clapping and the song somehow started playing. Hermione started singing and her voice enveloped the crowd. She had a sweet voice and somehow the way she sang the song seemed to strike some place in everyone's heart.  
  
"I'm not crazy,  
  
I'm just a little unwell,  
  
I know, right now you can't tell,  
  
But stay awhile and baby then you'll see,  
  
A different side of me.  
  
I'm not crazy,  
  
I'm just a little impaired,  
  
I know, right now you don't care,  
  
But soon enough you're going to think of me,  
  
And how I used to be." Hermione sang.  
  
She wooed the audience and Parvati, Padma and Ginny's tears started to flow heavier. Lavender sobbed softly and smiled too. She couldn't make up her mind if she was happy of sad. When the song finished, the audience paused and gave a thunderous applause. Some of her fellow Gryffindors got up on the table and whooping like Fred and George would do. Hermione blushed and sat down next to Harry. She turned to face him and he brushed her lips and Hermione gave him a hug, never wanting to let go. Draco went up and started droning on with his speech finishing with the 'Graduation Song' by 'Vitamin C'. The thought brought tears to more eyes as they really realised they really were leaving. Hermione kissed Harry again and he walked up slowly. He was blushing to the roots and Hermione was sending him brain messages.  
  
He started his speech and after awhile he settled in and had more fun. He topped it off with 'Follow me' by 'Uncle Krakker'. His mellow tones blended well with the music and Hermione felt herself singing the song too. He pulled her up out of her chair and danced with her slightly so she wouldn't get too exhausted and when the song was over, the pair were flushed. Harry bent close and planted a kiss on her lips and they made their way back to their chairs. Dumbledore said his speech and announced that there would be no classes for the last few days and that the Grad ball would be tomorrow, so girls had all the time in the world to be ready.  
  
Dinner was uneventful, save Harry who kept kissing her. They were some of the last to leave the Hall and Harry swept Hermione up in his arms, like his bride. He carried her all the way up to the dormitory and Hermione was surprised to find it empty. He sat her on the chair and pecked her on the cheek before a whole bunch of young Gryffindors jumped out yelling 'Surprise!' Many followed and declared it was a party night. Hermione was elated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: * Sigh * I think I have decided to make a sequel. Must sleep.must go.review.oh and sorry for the confusing note at the top. Uh, hope you're still liking it, I'll have another chapter and I think it'll be really loving, like Harry and Hermione together. Oh, and I thought I might re- introduce Ron a little as a person that was invited because Dumbledore wanted to see him, I thought that might give me another chapter and a scatter of tension at the ball. Hee Hee! In some ways I think there is plenty more to this story that I've got or thought of! 


	8. Catching up

Disclaimer: Told you! It ain't mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up early that morning and started skimming through her trunk for her outfit. She found it slightly crushed but a quick wave of her wand and it looked brand new. Hermione had bought the dress sometime ago, two years, or thereabouts. It was a beautiful sky blue and went terrific with her brown locks of frizzy hair. The basic blue and silver beading looked stunning around the neck and the little necklace was adorable. She also had a beautiful blue bun holder that had blue flowers and sparkled decorating it.  
  
All in all, it was a pretty amazing dress and attire and Hermione couldn't wait to get totally dressed up in it.  
  
Hermione dug out her shampoo and conditioner and also got her special body wash to make her smell good enough to eat. Jumping into the shower, she twiddled the taps and water spouted over her, running in warm and then just right. She rubbed the specially made shampoo through her hair and whilst the conditioner was in, rubbed herself over with the body wash. It smelled a combination of watermelon and strawberry and Hermione reserved it for special occasions.  
  
Padding herself dry, Hermione sprayed on her deodorant and put on some basic clothes, a denim skirt and light blue top. She was wearing this for most of the day until later so that she wouldn't get the dress dirty.  
  
Slipping quietly down the stairs, Hermione lay on the couch that she had always shared with Harry and stared at the warm fire. She watched as the orange and yellow tongues of flame licked anxiously at the wood trying to disintegrate it. Hermione became so transfixed in this simple action she didn't even realise that someone was watching her. Hermione blinked a few times as everything came into focus and noticed it was Ron.  
  
"Ron?" she asked, not sure if he was real or if she was imagining it.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" he replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ron is back at Hogwarts!" Hermione squealed. She was careful not to raise her voice too much so as to wake everyone else. "Why are you back?"  
  
"Oh, well, I heard about that speech you had given last night from Dumbledore. He's been constantly owling me every morning since I left telling me of you and Harry and school life. I got an owl this morning saying how much it appeared you were missing me and I decided to skim over because I got some days leave from Beauxbatons. Anyway, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, you know probably. Absolutely fine and dandy! Nothing much has been happening. I still can't do sport and I passed with the highest recorded score in my N.E.W.T.S."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Have you heard Harry and I are engaged?"  
  
"No. When did that happen?" Ron asked keenly.  
  
"Well, Harry and I have gotten oh so close since you left because there wasn't any third party any more and well, he proposed a few weeks ago. Mind you, I was technically taken two years ago when he asked me if I would spend the rest of my life with him. Met any interesting girls at Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked grinning wickedly.  
  
"Fleur and I are fantastic but I prefer her younger sister, Gabrielle. She doesn't know but Gabrielle and I see a fair bit of each other."  
  
"Poor Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No, she's ok. She knows that I like Gabrielle better than her any way," Ron replied.  
  
The couple chatted a bit longer and Hermione and Ron decided to get away from the common room and wander down to the Quidditch pitch and the grounds.  
  
Continuing from where they left off, Ron and Hermione talked about school, home, love lives, friendships and enemies. Ron was surprised Draco was slightly kinder and Hermione was surprised that Viktor Krum was going out with some dark girl at Durmstrang. Hermione and Ron talked like old friends, old, old friends and catching up with Ron made Hermione's heart soar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry rose and crept out of bed and got into the shower, cleaning and dressing efficiently. He got into his basic clothes and pulled back the curtains slightly, and was surprised to see Hermione and Ginny talking outside so early. He walked down the stairs and down to the door and swinging it open, spotted the pair almost instantly. Wandering over, her tapped Ginny on the shoulder and almost died when he realised who it was.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry." Ron said awkwardly. Harry just stared and Ron started moving uncomfortably.  
  
Hermione jumped up and kissed Harry and they sat down. Harry was just opening and closing his mouth like a fish and Hermione kissed him again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed.  
  
"Oh, and a 'hello to you too'. I'm here for the ball tonight and to find out how some of my friends are," Ron replied quietly.  
  
"No one here likes you, no one. You have no friends, not in me, not in Padma or Parvati, not in Lavender. I'm sure you've found Hermione an interesting person to talk to, but you have no one here. You here that! No one!" Harry yelled angrily. Hermione anxiously rubbed Harry's back trying to calm him down.  
  
"And you!" he rounded on her. "You! I thought I could trust you! How can I marry you if you want to spend time to this.this.this person that couldn't care if you lived or died?"  
  
"Harry! Please! We were talking, that's all. I forgave Ron, it's not his fault that he can't deal with things like you! Ron really isn't that bad! Please don't be angry!" Hermione whimpered. Harry raised his hand and Hermione shrunk into a ball, waiting. But the hit never came. She glanced up and saw Ron gripping Harry's hand tightly, his knuckles white. Hermione scrambled a few metres away and Harry collapsed onto the grass, sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm so sorry." he mumbled. Hermione walked back over and ran her hands through his hair. He pulled her into a hug and she shrieked as she was pulled down suddenly. He hugged her tightly and Hermione was just going to gasp that she couldn't breathe when Ron spoke.  
  
"Oh come on! If you want to do it, don't let me be sitting next to you!" Hermione and Harry laughed and sat up, brushing their lips.  
  
Hermione then had to pull herself together enough to listen to all of Ron's trials and tributaries all over again. Every now and then Harry would sneak a kiss onto Hermione's lips and every now and then Hermione would hold Harry's hand. Ron couldn't help feeling a little dejected but figured he deserved it.  
  
He also remembered he had never owled anyone, so no one probably even remembered him. The trio spent the morning catching up and Hermione couldn't help feeling on Cloud 9 with them all together again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: * Does little dance * Another chapter! Another chapter! Woohoo! I have not started the next chapter at this stage but I can assure you it won't be long! Thanks to all my reviewers and see you next chapter! 


	9. Sick at Grad ball

Disclaimer: Not mine. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione started getting dressed at two o'clock, even though the dance wasn't until six. Most of her room were helping each other so they had decided that two was ok. Lavender had relented and gone with Ron as neither had found a partner, Padma was going with Justin and Parvati with Seamus. Ginny scored Neville and Hermione laughed when she found out Draco was landed with Pansy. Hermione got into the shower and washed herself and hair all over again. She scrubbed and scrubbed until Lavender knocked on the door complaining there wouldn't be any skin left on her. Hermione chuckled and got out, toweling herself quickly dry. Hermione got into her underwear and petticoat while helping Lavender get on her tight corset type thing. Hermione wasn't sure what it was but it looked uncomfortable. She slipped on some tanning lotion to give herself a little golden sparkle and then Hermione had to let it dry before she could allow Lavender into her dress. The stunning blue dress of Hermione's was a simple zipper number that was easy to get in and out of. She eased it over her wet hair and let it fall naturally. It looked even better now and Hermione was pleased with it. The dress was slightly above knee length with a curved neck and small sleeves. Hermione went over and sat down beside Lavender in the window. The girls watched as some of the Gryffindor boys played some sort of football. The players were streaking around and Hermione wondered if they were on brooms. She couldn't quite see, and quite frankly, didn't really care. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* An hour and a half later, about 3:30, Hermione nudged Lavender that her tanning lotion was dry. The girl had dosed of some time ago and Hermione gradually woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and Hermione helped her put on her pretty, and ironic, lavender dress. Hermione thought it was rather nice but thought maybe it was a little old for Lavender. It was a long, slinky dress that was held up by clear straps that you wouldn't see unless you tried to take it off. The beadwork was intricate and amazing and Hermione couldn't help feeling that Lavender had tried her best. Lavender had also managed to grow her hair, so she put it in a ponytail, plaited it, rolled it into a bun and tied a scrunchie and then topped it off with some hair sticks that Hermione had. Hermione admitted she looked good and so did the rest of the room, but nearly all commented that Hermione would look much better. Hermione brushed her long hair into a bun and secured all the wispy bits with bobby pins. She looped her bun cover over it and like Lavender, plunged some blue hair sticks into her the bun. She dotted on a little concealer and face powder and then brushed on some blush. Wiping a little eye shadow and lipstick were the finishing touches. She walked back out to get her shoes and glanced at Padma's clock, startled to see that it was 5:30. Hermione couldn't believe she had spent two hours getting herself and Lavender ready but figured that the clock wasn't lying. For the next half an hour, Hermione flitted around giving advice and help to the girls that needed it. Padma and Parvati had both gone deep burgundy coloured dresses where as Ginny had gone a light green that contrasted with her hair. At five to six, the five girls strolled down the stairs and Hermione was disappointed to see everyone there but Harry. "He's coming, just doing something extra special!" Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and the four couples walked arm-in arm down to the hall. Ten minutes later, Harry walked down. He looked stunning, Hermione had to admit it. He had gone black suit and had pinned a little corsage with a jinxed blue rose on it. He slid on another onto Hermione's wrist and kissed her hand like a French man. "Hi gorgeous," he murmured. "Hi to you too!" Hermione whispered back. He pulled her into him and the two found each other's mouths and Hermione ran her hand down Harry's back. Harry pulled slightly away and Hermione opened her eyes. "Why'd you stop?" she muttered. "You want to go to this ball, right?" Harry responded. Hermione laughed and the pair walked down to the hall. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* When Hermione walked into the hall, she immediately felt like every person's eyes were on her. She blushed slightly and Harry continued walking her down to where Ron was chatting with Lavender. Hermione sighed softly. If Ron hadn't moved, nothing would be different. 'But he did! And that's what counts!' screamed a small voice in her head. Hermione scowled at the thought but her smile was quickly back on her face and the light danced across her face. Harry excused himself and offered to get Hermione some punch. She accepted and he disappeared in the crowd. Hermione wandered around the hall and thought of her life at Hogwarts. It had been a happy place, despite her troubles, and she still called it home. As Hermione was walking, she saw Pansy with a look on her face like she had just smelt something really bad and Draco glaring at her. Hermione smiled and found a little passage she had never seen before. She stepped into it and noticed that no one would really see her from there. She admired the view, of her classmates and friends, of the rebels and enemies and how they all tied in together. Hermione looked up to the heavens and silently thanked God for her wonderful time at Hogwarts. Hermione slipped back out into the throng of partygoers and found Harry who was a little frantic. He handed Hermione the punch and led her outside. Together they walked down to the lake and sat in a spot that bounced the moonlight onto their faces so that they could see each other. They sat in silence for a while, thinking, processing and thinking some more. Eventually, it was Harry that broke the silence. "Hey 'Mione?" "Yep?" "Well, I hurt my stomach the other day at Quidditch when a rogue bludger took a death path and I was wondering if you'd like looking at it?" he said, looking at her with a mischievous look on his face. "What have I got to do?" she replied, sighing heavily. "Your kisses always help," he offered. Hermione smiled and Harry undid his shirt, revealing his smooth stomach. Hermione had always admired Harry but she liked him more that he really knew. She bent down and examined it. She pointed and prodded annoying Harry no end she was sure. A couple of times, she lent down to hear the heartbeat. Eventually she pronounced the obvious. "I am pretty sure it's fine." "Just to make sure, just kiss it. You have 'healing' kisses that'll be sure to help." Hermione sighed again and bending down, kissed the belly button. She found his stomach nearly as soft as his lips and she kissed slightly higher. Before she knew it, she was being pulled up to Harry's mouth. "You want to repeat that up here?" he breathed. His warm, slightly minty breath intrigued Hermione and she met his teasing mouth. He swirled his arms around her back and kissed the whole way down her neck. Running his right hand up and down Hermione's spine, he felt her shiver against him. He sat up but she immediately collapsed into him, completely locked with his mouth. She was dipping and sampling and running her hands through his hair. Harry rolled a little so that Hermione was next to him. He got the tip of his index finger and slid it over all of Hermione's curves. She pulled away slightly but Harry pulled her back and she opened her eyes to meet his. "You reckon that'll fix it?" she said teasingly. Harry shook his head and she kissed his stomach a few more times. She went right down his abdomen and back up and Harry was just transfixed by her methodical way of doing everything. He just stroked her hair while she drenched him in kisses. They knew that a family would come after Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Some time later, Harry and Hermione saw the doors open and looked up. There was a boy that was throwing up and then he slumped to the ground. Hermione, who had been watching the person and saw them collapse, gasped and got up. She picked up her dress and ran over to the person. She rolled them over and was startled to see it was Draco. "Draco! Draco! Can you hear me?" Hermione said, slapping his face lightly. He moaned and his eyes fluttered. "Well I'm not deaf," he whispered. Hermione smiled and told him that Harry and her would take him to the Hospital Wing. Harry by this time had realised who it was and was giving him a hand up to get over his shoulder. Hermione was amazed. Out of all the people Harry disliked, he still would help them if they needed it. She smiled to herself and continued on with them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: I have a new plot line! Mind you, I really am itching to get a sequel done so I want to get this over and done with! Anyway, I think you need to disregard my last couple of A/N's because I can write maybe a few more chapters if I need to. 


	10. Your king and queen

Disclaimer: I told ye all! It 'tis not mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco was stabalised and Madam Pomfrey recognised the symptoms as alcohol. She couldn't work out how alcohol had gotten into Hogwarts but she treated it.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back to the hall and a slow number was on. Harry swept Hermione up and she laid her head on his shoulder, rocking to the music.  
  
"Harry?" she ventured softly.  
  
"Mmm?" he replied.  
  
"I love you more than you ever realise," Hermione commented, raising her head. Harry looked in her eyes and kissed her.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Hermione put her head back on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. His were around her waist and he was planting little kisses throughout her hair. The music stopped and the young wizard DJ got on the mike.  
  
"Yo dudes! How you'se all going there? Well, I'll jes hand yer over to the organisers here, 'arry and 'ermione!" he called. Hermione and Harry stood stunned. This wasn't meant to happen. Everyone cheered loudly and Hermione stumbled slightly, Harry's arm wrapped around her back.  
  
"Hi everybody! How are you all?" Hermione said. Everyone cheered and she took it as a good.  
  
"Well, we don't have much to say except that the voting for King and Queen is at the back of the hall, those votes I believe are currently being tallied by Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. I must also warn you that apparently there is a little bit of Muggle alcohol going around. Alcohol in the Muggle world is an intoxicating drink that can make you vomit, faint and feel quite ill. Everyone, please be careful, and enjoy the rest of the evening!" Amidst more cheering, Harry and Hermione gave the microphone back to the DJ and Harry cradled Hermione in his arms, whirling her around. Hermione giggled and they wandered around talking to people about Graduation and life for them.  
  
Harry and Hermione realised that while talking to people that they were highly respected. Not only, they discovered, for being heads but for their courage, braveness, smarts and kindness and compassion to all.  
  
They only smiled when they were told this and Hermione felt herself growing stronger to Harry every time his name was mentioned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Ginny and Lavender walked back into the hall. A sudden hush fell and they walked up, both a little red. They took the microphone from the DJ and paused a moment, breathing deeply.  
  
"Well, hi! Um.we have the winners of the King and Queen of the Grad Ball and well.the pair won by a long, long way. No one came close! Not only has this couple recently gotten engaged, but the school has found out about one's troubles. We have all discovered, and I am sure you will agree, that there is plenty that happens 'back stage' and that we don't see. This two some have been prefects, two from Gryffindor and I am sure you all know who it is by now! Ginny, will you do the honours?" Lavender teased.  
  
"Ok Lavi! As I am sure you all know, the winners are the beautiful woman in the blue dress and man in black both wearing bewitched blue roses. Give it up for Hermione Granger and Harry Potter!"  
  
Cheering, screaming and a bright flush greeted Hermione and Harry as they walked up to the stage. They knew that Lavender and Ginny would now give a speech, and then they would and their only recognition was a little cardboard crown, but Hermione was happy all the same. As they kissed and made their way up, Lavender and Ginny began their speech.  
  
"We'll start with Harry, only because he's Harry Potter. Harry, as we all know, is the Boy Who Lived. He is the one and only that has survived You- know-who's mortal peril. Harry, you are an exceptional student, a guardian and nearly every girls' dream fantasy. You are so lucky to have Hermione," and Lavender stopped, handed the microphone to Ginny and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hermione Granger! What can I say about Hermione Granger? She's smart, patient, busy, loving, friendly and most of all, my idol. Hermione, you are my inspiration, my dream, my life. I can't begin to explain everything that I love about you because then we'll all be fast asleep after the first six hours but I can assure you that you are extremely precious to this school. Thank you so much, 'Mione!" Ginny burst into tears and hugged Hermione. The pair cried for a little while and Hermione tried her best to compose herself. "Firstly, thank you every single one of you that voted for me and Harry. I have to thank Ginny and Lavender for all their love and support the last few years and I love you two so much also! Well, a lot of my speech was yesterday, not today. I have to say that Harry and I are so totally close. We are set to have our marriage soon and start a family and I will not forget any of you! Even Slytherin!" Hermione handed the mike to Harry, giving him a loving hug and holding his hand tightly.  
  
"I agree with Hermione, thank you all for voting for us. As Hermione said, we are close, closer than close. I love you more than I can say. I know that I have already asked you to marry me, so I can't ask that again and I won't publicly kiss you and embarrass you, but thank you so much for sticking it out with such a stubborn mule all these years!"  
  
The audience laughed and Hermione felt herself being pulled back and kissed and she let herself sink into Harry's grasp. He picked her up and led her proudly out the door and up to the common room and up to a private bedroom near Harry's room. He took off his black coat and corsage and unzipped Hermione's dress. She took off his white shirt and slipped out of her dress.  
  
Then he started kissing her and Hermione knew she was going to enjoy the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh, get the tissues out! Please! Sorry at the end who wanted me to take it further, I couldn't really up the rating at this late stage but * wink wink nudge nudge * I'm sure you can work out what was happening.  
  
Hopefully the sequel will come soon and I think I might label it 'Life after Hogwarts' or 'Love sick'. Life after Hogwarts seems too bland, yet love (Harry) sick (polymyositis) seems to suggest a young love.  
  
Hmm.what to name it.what to name it.October 12 today (when I wrote this). One year since those stupid, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch bombers blew up 88 Australians and 202 people in total. I keep asking myself what posses a person to do that? I still haven't come up with an answer.  
  
No one I know was lost but it still hurts to know that some people have lost family members and close friends because of some retaliation attempt to hurt Americans.  
  
Anyway! Guess what? I've had a haircut! Yeah, no big deal but I really like it (55, 654 times {my mum is counting how many times I say it and think it})  
  
Anyway, hope a sequel is up soon. All you reviewers could make it come sooner if you gave me a name. Hope to see you in a sequel and please read some of my other stories (I have three others, four in total). I am in the process of writing another sequel to one of them and the other two I am completely stumped for story lines. Please help!  
  
And it's all hot press for the sequel!  
  
Cuppy!!! 


End file.
